


We Won the Fight and Went Out For Pizza

by CoreyWW



Series: The Connie Maheswaran Fanclub (Main Series and Extra Content) [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Hanging Out, Humor, Passive-aggression, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Spoilers for Episode: s05e29-32 Change Your Mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW
Summary: The spiritual successor toThe Connie Maheswaran Fanclub.Now that the war is over, the corrupted Gems are healed, and Homeworld is attempting reforms, Steven can finally relax. But that's not to say things are boring, because now there's a community of new and old friends around Beach City trying their best to adjust to life on a new, peaceful Earth, if they could only stop complicating things for a few minutes. Hilarity ensues.Comedic stories set post-Change Your Mind.





	We Won the Fight and Went Out For Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically a successor to a story I wrote called [The Connie Maheswaran Fanclub](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746817/chapters/17662573) which was a comedy/dramedy about Steven, Connie, Peedee, and Jeff having school centered adventures. This is in that same veign, as it is also a slice of life story, and I do consider the events of Fanclub canon for this (there will be some timeline weirdness in regards to that but it seems mostly compatible to where canon ended up here so I don't think that'll be TOO big a deal).
> 
> Not every story will star the Fanclub cast, but this first chapter does.
> 
> This seemed like a fun idea and if people do enjoy this, I want to at least do one or two more of these, so let me know if you like this!
> 
> Special thanks goes to realfakedoors, e350tb, CaptainJZH, and citrusella for betareading and encouraging me to finish this. This literally would not exist without them and I highly recommend reading all their work!

“AND THEN ...” Connie took a sip from her juice box and slammed it back on the table, continuing with her story, “And then this pink Steven came out of his Gem and it got really scary for a minute and then they hugged and he fused back together, and White Diamond got embarrassed and turned good—well, maybe not _good_ but less evil sorta—and then we came back to Earth and fixed all the Corrupted Gems ... and that’s basically what happened.” Connie paused. “Oh yeah, and also Lars came back from space too. In fact I saw him headed to the Big Donut on the way here.”

Peedee and Jeff sat across from Connie, staring at her. The only sound was the soft ocean breeze and the creak of the picnic table they sat on outside Peedee’s fry truck.

None of this story was new to Peedee, but Jeff’s eyes were wide in disbelief.

“And all that happened in like _a day_?!”

Connie sipped from her juice. “Like a couple days, yeah.”

“My mom takes me out of town to visit my grandma ONCE and I miss all this important stuff!” Jeff’s mouth was agape.

Peedee shrugged and gave a wry smile.

“Hey, we don’t control the schedule of these things,” he mumbled.

“You know what happened last weekend? We watched Dogcopter 1 and ate coffee cake. That’s all that happened. Then very next week, as soon as I leave: this. _I FEEL RIPPED OFF_!” Jeff slammed his fists on the table.

Connie chuckled, covering her mouth.

“Oh come on, Jeff, it’s not _that_ weird.”

Peedee looked past Connie and waved behind her.

“Oh, hey Jasper,” Peedee said casually.

Connie turned and spotted Jasper, who was indeed standing nearby, greenish tinted horns poking from underneath her hair. She glanced at them, then away, a frown on her face. She said nothing; in fact, she hardly seemed to register that they were there.

Jeff leaned over to Peedee. “Um ... Jasper?”

“Big scary Homeworld Gem,” Peedee explained. “Tried to kill Steven a few times. Got really mad and got corrupted because she thought Rose shattered Pink Diamond.”

“Ah ... and remind me, Rose waaaaasss ..?”

“Steven’s mom. Also she was Pink Diamond. _Basically_ a good guy, but had the fatal flaw of lying constantly like every politician and starting wars to avoid talking to her family for a few minutes.”

“Okay, I can relate to that. _Oof_ though. That must have been awkward for Jasper to find out, then.”

“Guys,” Connie said, still staring at Jasper, “I’m pretty sure she can hear you.”

Jasper was staring directly at the kids as they were talking. Peedee made an audible gulp while Jeff laughed nervously.

“Sorry!” Jeff shouted. “ _We weren’t talking about you or anything_!”

Jasper narrowed her eyes, but didn’t move.

“... she’s not gonna kill us, is she?” Jeff whispered.

“No. Well. Probably not.” Connie said. “She’s been in um ... kind of a _state_ since all this happened. I should probably get Steven to call Amethyst to help her out.”

“Yeah, speaking of which, where is Steven?” Peedee asked, concerned. “I haven’t seen him since they all came back at the concert. I mean like ... he went through A LOT. Is he like ... _okay_?”

At that moment, they heard a loud, vaguely-British voice shout, “SALUTATIONS MY GOOD CHUMS!”

Connie and the others eyes darted upward to see Rainbow Quartz 2.0 floating from the sky on his parasol, teal jacket fluttering in the breeze.

Connie blinked.

“I would say he’s doing pretty fine, yep ...” Connie said.

Jeff stiffened in his seat.

“ _Whoa_ ,” he said. “Is that one of the fusions you were telling us about? Rainbow Quartz?”

Rainbow flung his hair back with a smile.

“The very same!” He closed his umbrella and beamed at everyone, propping it over his shoulder. “Steven and all the Gems are so beside themselves with joy after healing the corrupted gems that they can’t stop fusing unintentionally! Which is, of course, most excellent for me!” All four eyes opened as Rainbow grinned. “So ... Peedee? Jeff? Do I meet all your expectations?”

“Wow you  ...sure do seem like you’re half-Steven,” Peedee said with a chuckle.

Jeff’s eyes were fixed on Rainbow.

“That’s a nice jacket,” he whispered.

“ _Indubitably_!” Rainbow laughed. “Ah, having this accent is fun.” Rainbow glanced over to Jasper. “Oh, excuse me friends. JASPER!” He strode over.

Jeff’s eyes hadn’t stopped following Rainbow. Connie smiled.

“Um ... you okay Jeff?”

“ _That’s a nice jacket_ ,” he repeated.

Peedee blinked. “Shoooould I be jealous?”

“Huh?” Jeff said, shaking his head and finally looking at Peedee. “What? OH. What no, just ...” Jeff’s cheeks turned red. “No, I was just ... thinking about his outfit would be a cool Doctor Who cosplay, you know, with the umbrella and ... jacket ... stuff ...” Jeff trailed off.

Peedee gave a wry smile. “Jeff, would you like me to buy a jacket?”

Jeff wordlessly nodded.

Connie laughed, then drew her gaze back to Rainbow, who stood before Jasper. She had to be on guard. Jasper seemed mostly docile now but really, who could predict her? Hopefully Rainbow would greet her cautiously.

“JASPER!” Rainbow shouted, spinning their umbrella with an unnecessarily fancy twirl. So much for caution. “How are you this lovely morning?”

Jasper narrowed her eyes, looked Rainbow up and down, but said nothing.

“ _EXCELLENT_!” Rainbow replied. “It’s wonderful to see you finally basking in all the glories the Earth has to offer!” Rainbow gazed up at the sky, holding his hand up. “Your native home ... and mine.” He jerked his head back towards Jasper. “Well, half of me anyway, hahahahaha.”

Jasper didn’t laugh.

Rainbow’s laugh faded, punctuated with an awkward cough.

“Well!” Rainbow propped their umbrella on the ground and leaned on it. “As an expert on Earth, I would be more than happy to show you everything this city-- _nay_ , this entire _world_!-- has to offer, if you’d be so kind as to join me on a tour of--”

Jasper started walking past Rainbow. Rainbow stared after Jasper.

“... ah, well, I can see you’re busy!” Rainbow said cheerfully. Jasper did not stop walking away and seemed far enough away that she probably couldn’t hear Rainbow. Rainbow did not seem deterred by this, raising his voice. “Perhaps some other time! _Let me know if you need anything_!”

And then Rainbow was standing there alone. Rainbow glanced towards Connie, Jeff, and Peedee, then walked back over, twirling his umbrella.

“I believe I’m growing on her,” Rainbow said with a smile.

Connie crooked a hopeful smile.

“Maybe,” she said.

“And what were you doing this fine morning?” Rainbow said.

Peedee nodded to Connie. “Connie was just telling us how Connie and you-- um ... and _Steven_ saved Homeworld and the corrupted gems and all that.”

“Oh yes.” Rainbow put his hand to his cheek, gazing wistfully with his four eyes. “Those distant, glorious bygone days ...”

Jeff raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t all that happen like... three days ago?”

“Two,” Rainbow said, then sighed dramatically. “But sometimes ... sometimes it feels like only yesterday.”

“It was ... it was literally only one day after yesterday ...” Peedee said.

“I remember it so well!” Rainbow said, raising his retracted parasol in the air. “There I was, standing before White Diamond--”

* * *

_“I want to be good, but I just don’t know how!” White Diamond said, blushing._

_“Nonsense!” Rainbow said, twirling his parasol dramatically. “Why, turning from bad to good is as easy as taking your first steps! Let me show you.”_

_Rainbow started tapping on the floor (because his shoes had taps on the bottom, just for the occasion) as he opened his mouth to sing,_

_“Put one foot in front of the other--”_

* * *

“Uh Rainbow, that didn’t happen,” Connie said.

“And also I’m pretty sure you took all that from a Christmas special written forty five million years ago,” Jeff said.

“Well that’s simply how I remember it,” Rainbow closed his eyes and turned his nose up in mock offense. “ _Yanks_.” Two of his eyes peeped open and fixed on Connie and they both burst out laughing, only for Peedee and Jeff to join in.

As Rainbow laughed, he began to glow with white light and the merry sound began to split into two distinct voices. The white warped and divided into two and, when the brightness faded, Steven and Pearl stood in Rainbow Quartz’s place, the former giggling while Pearl smiled fondly in his direction.

“Alright,” Pearl said. “You go on and have fun with your friends, Steven. I think you’ve earned it.”

Steven nodded. Pearl’s smile widened before she walked away.

Steven sat next to Connie on the bench. Connie smiled sweetly.

Peedee leaned forward.

“Hey Steven,” he asked. “You uh ... been doing okay?”

Steven simply laughed.

“Are you kidding?” Steven said. “I haven’t felt this great in _forever!_ Everyone’s here, there’s no more war, and I’ve finally reached the point where horrible secrets I don’t already know about my mom are _probably_ at a minimum!”

“So like... everything’s fine now?” Jeff asked.

Steven shrugged.

“Well not everything. The Diamonds are still working on that whole ... not being intergalactic tyrants thing. But it’s okay! Garnet and dad are actually on a diplomatic mission there now to help them with reforms!”

“Oh cool ...” Connie said, then blinked. “Wait, _why is your dad going_?”

“Garnet said it would help with negotiations.”

* * *

“This is Steven’s father and if you hurt him he will be very sad,” Garnet said, gesturing to Greg. “He will now tell you all the things you’ve been doing wrong for generations.”

Greg felt a lump in his throat as he stared up at three multi-colored giants in thrones all staring at him.

“Um ...” Greg said weakly. “Hi.”

White stared in confusion. Yellow put her hand on her cheek and looked him up and down, looking bored. Blue however gave a smile and waved.

“ _Hello Greg_!” she said.

“Um ... hi Blue Diamond.” Greg awkwardly gave a finger gun gesture to Blue. “Sorry about that whole ... escaping from your zoo thing.”

“Oh, it’s quite alright,” Blue said with a playful chuckle. “There are plenty of other humans there.”

“Right. Riiiiight. You know what? Let’s start there.” He clapped his hands together. “ _About_ that Zoo ...”

* * *

“So we’ll see how that turns out,” Steven said. “But all in all, things are great! I can actually ... _relax_ for once. I can’t remember the last time I was able to really do that! It’s ...” He blushed. “It’s nice to be able to enjoy life here like the good old days again.

Connie reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

“That’s good.” Connie smiled sweetly. “And it’s such a wonderful, quiet day too so--”

As soon as Connie said that, they heard a shout from down the street in the direction of the Big Donut. It was Lars’s voice.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON’T HAVE A JOB ANYMORE?!” he shouted.

Steven and Connie grimaced. Peedee put his hand to his cheek.

“Well that peaceful day was nice while it lasted,” Peedee said.

Connie’s eyes darted to Steven as he got up from his seat. But even as a flicker of concern registered on his face, as he ran towards the sound of Lars’s voice, he had a smile on his face.

For some reason, Connie thought back to the first time they’d met and the cheer in his voice they had then. She remembered how even when in danger, he had a carefree innocence to him. And after so much drama (and trauma), her heart felt aflutter seeing that energy return.

The days ahead were going to be great ones. Connie was almost certain of it.


End file.
